inferno_legendfandomcom-20200213-history
Lineages
Lineages are magical bloodlines of various creatures and divine entities. As they get upgraded via Power of Lineage they grant increasing stat boosts and will also grant improved levels of a special lineage Skill. General Notes -Initially all Servitors and your main character can equip two Lineages, with your Main Character already starting out with two based off of their class. -The Lineages of your main character initially have rather low maximum levels, but these can be increased by purchasing items in the Alliance Store. -Additional Lineage slots for your entire team can be unlocked by getting certain levels of the various Talents in the Talent Tree. -New Lineages are installed on a Servitor or your main character (provided they have lineage slots available) by using a corresponding Lineage Orb on that unit. The orb is consumed in the process. -All Blue and Gold Servitors come with one Lineage that can have a copy extracted as an Orb for Blue or Gold Souls, respectively. -Additional Lineages can be crafted at the Thieves Den if you have all of the corresponding fragments, or through Special Events. -Lineage Skills will only fire once per fight. -(Lineage skills may fire multiple times the FIRST round that they trigger, but will not trigger again later in the fight. I.E. Fairy-ice-spikes-of-death lineage might trigger 8 times in the first round to kill your entire team, but will not trigger again in later rounds.) -Lineage Skills are triggered in different ways. Most of the damage-dealing ones trigger at a % chance when that unit attacks something, others are triggered at a % chance when the unit recieves damage (or in a couple of cases, dies). Carefully consider both the triggering method and the effect before you install one; one key note is that damage-dealing Lineage skills triggered by an Attack do not appear to be triggered at all by standard skills that apply a beneficial effect to your own teammates. Thief Stronghold A special area unlocked in the wilderness is the Thief Stronghold. Each day players will be given an option to target six different enemy players which hold one fragment of a special Lineage not available from any Servitor. The first challenge is free, further challenges cost Gold and then Diamonds. The cost of challenging does not increase until you defeat an opponent. Winning a challenge does not guarantee getting a fragment either, sometimes the fragment is found to be a fake. The fragments are numbered from 1 to X, where X is the total number of fragments needed for that Lineage (the weakest ones begin with 5 pieces). Players holding a fragment that you do not yet own will have a small red image of the fragment next to their character name for ease of searching. Selecting any of the players will show you a brief summary of their name, their Battle Rating and which fragment they are holding. If the fragment is one you already have, (Owned) shows up next to the fragment name. It is also possible to get one of these fragments as a rather rare drop from Wilderness exploration. The Lineages that you can hunt fragments for come in sets of 4, with more becoming available once your character reaches a certain level. The first four come by default, see below for the level requirements of the later sets. Once at least one each of all of the fragments of a Lineage are owned, you can either Forge that lineage to consume one of each fragment and get a corresponding Lineage Orb plus a small reward in Power of Faith or Linage, or Smelt it to destroy the fragments and get a larger reward in Power of Faith or Lineage if it is one you don't want to use. Thief Stronghold lineage descriptions to follow shortly.